


I'm Not Good at a One Night Stand

by pineapplesandcanopeners



Series: Stay [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplesandcanopeners/pseuds/pineapplesandcanopeners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one night stands are harder than they should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Good at a One Night Stand

On the list of things Tony never thought he could, should or would do, this was probably right at the top.

But of course, he had done it. So it was probably time to write a new list.

Number one on this new list would be staring at Tim’s ass as he got dressed. Tony absolutely could not, should not, and would not do that. Okay, forget _would not_. Because it was actually pretty impossible to ignore Tim’s ass when he could still see the red marks where his hands had been gripping it a few minutes ago.

And he couldn’t ignore Tim’s long, pale legs that he wanted to run his fingers up and down, or the way his back curved as he bent to pick up the clothes they had hastily thrown on the floor.

In fact, Tim was just generally impossible to ignore. He always was. That’s how they had ended up in this mess in the first place, after all. Something had finally snapped, and they found themselves back at Tony’s place, pressed close and very, very aware of each other and how their mouths tasted.

And now Tony was lying under his covers, naked and exhausted and a little sore, while Tim was already up and getting dressed to go home. He was moving fairly slowly, only just putting on his boxers now, as though he was teasing Tony, taunting him. Really though, he was just too worn out to be moving, and with good reason. Tim should have just stayed in bed next to him, let himself fall asleep. It wouldn’t have been the end of the world, after all the things they had already done to each other.

It was going to be hard not to think about those things all the time. He knew every inch of Tim’s body now. He knew what Tim sounded like when he moaned. And he knew that Tim could make him feel things he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Tony smiled at Tim, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed, putting on his socks and said, “That was really something, McGee.” He wasn’t really sure if he had meant to say it out loud or not, but that didn’t make it any less true.

Tim looked over his shoulder. “Uh, yeah. Sure was.”

Tony shifted so that he was angled towards Tim. “I mean, really. I honestly never would have thought you had it in you.”

Tim blinked at him. “Uh, thanks.”

“Not in a bad way, of course,” Tony corrected himself. “Just… wow.”

“Yeah, well. Don’t get too attached,” Tim said as he pulled his undershirt over his shoulders, and covered the chest that Tony had just had his hands and mouth all over as Tim pinned him to the mattress. The shirt clung to all the spots where he was still drenched in sweat.

“How’s that?” Tony asked.

“You know this is a one-time thing, right?” Tim shrugged his shoulders into his button-down, hiding the red mark near his neck where Tony’s kisses became a bite as he tried to keep from crying out Tim’s name.

Tony swallowed. “Yeah, of course.” He really did know, he just wanted to be the one who said it first.

Tim turned towards Tony, and when their eyes met his face fell. “I mean, it’s not like… it’s not that…” Tim stammered. “It’s just…”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” It was too messy. There were rules about this, and with good reason. There were too many moving pieces to keep it secret, and if it didn’t end up working out…

Only an idiot wouldn’t realize that, and no matter what anyone else thought, Tony was no idiot. Tim knew that, too. But even though it could have gone without saying, the fact that nothing real could ever happen between them, Tim had said it, and it was too late to take it back.

Tony watched Tim finish dressing in silence. He started replaying the steps they had taken through the room, tearing off those clothes as quickly as possible. It had just happened but it was already starting to feel like one of his movies, too far away to be real. Then he imagined retracing every line he had drawn with his fingertips across Tim’s body that he could no longer see, and it felt _too_ real again. How was he ever going to get this out of his head?

Finally, Tim started to walk to the door, and Tony heard himself say the words he had been trying to hold back since Tim climbed off of him. “Can’t you just come back to bed?” Tony tried to hide all traces of desperation in his voice, with little success.

Tim turned back, and his eyes darkened briefly. “Tony, do you really think that will make this any easier?”

 _Yes. Yes,_ Tony wanted to say. _Just one more hour, one more minute with you would be enough to know that you don’t think this was a mistake._ “No, you’re right,” Tony answered. “You should probably go home.”

Tim stood at the end of the bed, not saying anything. Tony wished he could see inside his head. They knew each other so well, but he couldn’t even guess what Tim might be thinking. He couldn’t read anything on his face. It was stony, completely unlike it had been before, when he was learning what he looked like when he was experiencing pure bliss.

Then Tim walked back to his still warm spot on the bed, and pulled back the corner of the covers.

“I don’t want your pity,” Tony said, hoping it didn’t come off as harsh as it sounded in his head.

Tim shook his head. “This isn’t pity.”

Tony sighed. “Well, whatever it is can’t be good.” Tim ignored him and crawled under the covers, pressing against Tony and wrapping his arms around his still bare waist. “You’re going to wrinkle your clothes, McGee.”

Tim shrugged. “Yeah, well. It’s not the worst thing that could happen.”


End file.
